charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
My Three Witches
My Three Witches is the'' 6th episode'' of the sixth season and the 117th overall episode of Charmed. Summary When the Charmed Ones are all living their own lives, Chris makes a deal with Gith, a Demon who creates alternate realities for his victims. Because his realities kill their victims, Chris wants to stop Gith, but he got shot with a Darklighter Arrow. Chris can bring Phoebe in Paige's reality, but from then on, they need to find a way to rescue themselves. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''Vanishing Spell'' :Let the Object :of Objection :Become but :a Dream :As I cause :the Seen :to be Unseen 'Potions' *Chris made a vanquishing potion for Gith, but Gith shot him before he could throw it. 'Powers' *'Vortex Creation: '''Used by Gith trying to get Piper sucked into a vortex. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper, trying to blow up Gith, but she blew up a vase instead. She also blew up a lamp and a piece of Gith's arm. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb away the metal plate between the two boxes while performing the trick. She later used it to deviate the Fire Balls and to impale a Demon with a pipe. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Chris, Leo and Paige. *'Smoking:' Type of Teleportation used by Gith. *'Reality Warping:' Used by Gith to create a reality for each Charmed One, based on their desires. *'Sensing:' Leo tried to sense the Charmed Ones, but it failed, because they were not in this world. *'Conjuration:' Used by Gith to conjure a Darklighter Crossbow to shoot Chris. *'Fire Balls:' Used by the Demons in Paige's reality to attack Innocents and Paige and Phoebe. *'Flaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Demons in Paige's reality. *'Empathy:' Used by Phoebe to feel Jason's emotions. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Chris to bring Phoebe into Paige's reality by bringing their realities together. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Wyatt, Chris and Piper. Beings Magical Beings *'Gith' - A Vortex Minion. He trapped the Charmed Ones in alternate realities. Mortals *'Nina Halter' - The author of the book 'The five minute orgasm'. She came to talk show Phoebe was guest-hosting to talk about it. *'Blake' - Phoebe's bodyguard in Jason's alternate reality. Notes and Trivia * This is the second time we see Paige using her thumb|300px|right|My Three Witches WB Trailertelekinetic orbing power to redirect a demonic power (in thiscase a fireball) rather than call it into the palm of her hand, similarly to how Prue used her version of telekinesis. * The WB used the promo title "Fantasies in the Flesh" * Leo was able to hear the girls in the underworld, something that, in the episode All Hell Breaks Loose, told them he wouldn't be able to do. However, since Leo was doing research on Chris in the Underworld, it is possible for him to hear the call. * In Paige’s alternate reality, the place that she goes to save the little girl is the same set used for the basement of the Manor. One can distinctly make out the stairs and tapeline that Phoebe had put on the ground when she had just gotten into her new Empathy power. There are also some bar stools from P3 in there. * Phoebe can sense Piper's emotional distress when they're in separate fantasy-scenarios, despite the fact that in the previous episode, Piper took the potion so that Phoebe would quit picking up on her emotions. * When the Charmed Ones and Wyatt come out of the portal, Wyatt's blanket moves from covering his body to just draped over Piper's body and it changes quite a few more times. * The set use to make the magic act with the old people (where one of them has a heart attack) is the same set that was used in The Power of Three Blondes as the neighbours house where the witches were waiting for the girls. * The degree and type of lighting between Gith standing in the street in natural sunlight, and the three sisters in a studio in front of a green-screen, is pretty noticeably different. * This is the eleventh episode to have the word 'witch' in the title. * Paige wears the same top Cobie Smulders alias ''Robin Scherbatsky was wearing in 18th episode of third season "Rebound Bro" of How I Met Your Mother, only in different color. Glitches * When Paige uses the Vanishing spell, the effect is different from the sparkles. This time, it is her Telekinetic Orbing effect. * Near the end when they are out of the Desires and in the Underworld lair, Piper calls for Leo and he hears her, which is impossible, due to the fact that they are in the Underworld. * We are told that in the world of the Charmed, one's desires aren't real. Yet, when they are transported back to the real world, Wyatt is transported too, even though the real Wyatt was never really there to begin with. * Phoebe claims that her reality was based on the desires that she was channeling from Jason, but Gith was creating them from the notes that Chris gave him and it seems unlikely that he would have included Jason's desires for Phoebe in there. * In this episode, Piper gets a cut in her hand while working in the kitchen, at the end, she asks Leo to heal her and he does. Yet in the episode Long Live The Queen, Leo says that he can't heal self-inflicted wounds after drunk Piper falls off the chair and hurts herself. * Before Paige cast the spell, she is cleaning the room and she is picking roses from the floor. Those roses are supposed to be there because of the vortex and the wind but, weirdly, at the end of the scene where the demon is creating the vortex, you can see that the roses are right in the same exact spot where the demon was and there were no roses there when the demon left. * A bodyguard of Phoebe's had noticed there was a gun, and even after everybody ducked or ran and there was a clear path to the guy, he didn't even try to apprehend him or scare him off. * As Phoebe and Jason are walking into the penthouse, you can see Phoebe has a red stain on her hand before Jason had been shot. * Since Piper had drunk the potion that would grant her immunity from empathy , Phoebe shouldn't be able to snse her. International Titles *'French:' L'Energie du Désir (The Energy of Desire) *'Czech:' Mé tři čarodějky *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' Mis tres brujas *'Serbian:' Moje tri Veštice *'German:' Opfer der Sehnsucht (Victims of Desire) Photo Gallery Episode Stills Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-00h43m34s0.png 06fhhhhhf.jpg 05dsdsdsdw.jpg CH606-001.jpg CH606-002.jpg 6x06 - Official Photo.jpg CH606-003.jpg 6x06 - Little Official Photo 2.jpg 6x06 - Little Official Photo.jpg 04gffgfgfg.jpg 07469875.jpg Screen Caps Category:Episodes Category:Season 6